Trusting You
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Seifer appears back in garden. One night he goes into Quistis classroom when shes grading papers. He finds out a problem she has. Can he help her? QuistisSeifer
1. Default Chapter

Sitting in her classroom Quistis Trepe sat at her desk grading papers. She recieved her teaching liense back for defeating the sorcess, and all that save the world junk she just wanted to forget.  
  
"Lets see Robert Wert," she said to herslef looking over his paper. She took off her glasses, and rested her face in her hand. "Doesn't he pay attention in class?"  
  
She continued on grading papers. Two hours later when she was only halfway through her papers her eyes started to blur on her. She took off her glasses, and rested her forehead on the desk.  
  
The door which was slightly ajared creaked little, as someone quietly entered.  
  
Quistis who seemed half asleep suddenly became aware that someone entered her classroom. She lifted her head to see someone sitting in one of the desk in the front of the classroom. She squinted, and saw a familiar figure. She quickly grabbed her glasses, and put them on.  
  
"Boo," said the person.  
  
"I'm hallusanating," she said rubbing her temples.  
  
"I wish you would, then I would have amusment," he said getting up, and walking over to her desk.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in jail, something. I mean all the crimes you commited," she said taking her glasses off again.  
  
"Edea told me to come back. Plus she said 'I deserved a second chance to be SeeD.'"  
  
"Then you better not full around, or get in trouble,"she said sternly.  
  
"Your my instructor again," he said sitting on her desk. "Now teach me."  
  
"Seifer its," she looked up at the clock on the far wall, "Midnight."  
  
"So your up," he gave a smirk.  
  
"To finish grading, then I'm off to bed," she said beginning to look through the papers again. Seifer jumped off the desk snatching a file, and walking over to the back of the class where his old station was. He sat down, and began to look through the file. He started laughing,"Look, aww isn't it little Quisty."  
  
She looked on her desk, and saw that her file wasn't there. "Give me back my file."  
  
Seifer got up, and brought it over, and held up a picture. He was laughing again. He went behind her, and looked over her shoulder as she graded papers.  
  
As she was grading the paper, she slowly drifted off to sleep causing her to make a long pen mark on the students paper. She suddenly woke up, and looked down at the paper,"shit," then she began to correct again.  
  
"Who am I kidding," she said taking off her glasses,a sn putting them down on the desk. She began to rub her eyes,"I need sleep."  
  
"Unless you want to be bitchy, then I suggest you grade this shit tomorrow,"he said snatching her glasses from off the desk, and putting them on. "Look at me," he folded his arms infront of his like she would,"I'm very boring, and dull," he took them off laughing.  
  
"Your such a ass,"she said gathering her stuff, and putting it in her back. Since there was no clss tomorrow she decided to lock it in the big draw on the desk.  
  
She and Seifer walked out of the classroom, and she locked the door. "Well goodnight Seifer," she said walking down the opposite hall of the dorms.  
  
"If your that tired, do you need guidence to the dorms," he said walking up to her.  
  
"I'm going there in a few minutes," she said.  
  
They walked in silence, until they came to the imfrmary. Quistis walked inside, as of Seifer just stood outside waiting for her. A few minutes later she came back out holding something. They walked again with silence all the way.  
  
"Why were you in there," he questioned.  
  
"Nothin," she said hiding the thing in her hand. They countined to walk, but Seifer purpusly fell a few steps behind. He walked behind her, and grabbed her hand. Instantly she released a bottle of something. It must've had pills in it, because once it hit the floor it made a 'clangy' sound.  
  
Seifer picked it up, and read the label, then looked at Quistis. "Sleeping pills," he questioned.  
  
She nodded. They both took a seat on the sill of the fountain in the middle of the floor.  
  
He handed her back the bottle. She looked down at it, and then looked at ground.  
  
"Are you going to over dose," he questioned.  
  
She chuckled. "No," she looked at the ground. "Its just that after Time Compression, and all I don't get sleep. Like before in the classroom, when I fell asleep. You seen how quickly I woke right up. I have nightmares about it."  
  
"Doesn't mean you need these," he said taking the bottle, and chucking it into the water.  
  
"Seifer, I need those," she snapped.  
  
"You think you do," he said.  
  
"Asshole," she said a little-off-edge.  
  
He looked at her then smirked. "You depend on them," he laughed.  
  
So what? It gets me to sleep at night." She turned, and saw the bottle at the bottom of the fountain.  
  
Seifer took out his Hyperion, and got the bottle out of the water. He tossed it to Quistis, and said as he was walking down the hall. He turned, and said, "You got a problem, and I don't just mean from the pills." With that,he walked away. 


	2. Chapter Ni

Seifer took out his Hyperion, and got the bottle out of the water. He tossed it to Quistis, and said as he was walking down the hall. He turned, and said, "You got a problem, and I don't just mean from the pills." With that,he walked away. _________________________________________________________  
Quistis continued her way to the dorms. She entered hers, and immediatly fell on her bed. She looked at the pill bottle in her hands, and decided whether to take one or not. 'Should I take one, or listen to Seifer, and not? I really need one, or I'll be up all night.'  
  
She finally popped a pill into her mouth, and seconds later was off asleep on the floor where she was sitting.  
  
Seifer walked along the halls of Garden. He went over to his old dorm, but then remembered that he needed a keycard. "Shit," he mumbled, and continued down the hall. He decided to go sleep in the imformary.  
  
He entered the room to see that there was one other student in there. The student had a long burn mark across there face.  
  
Seifer went into the far back room. He took off his shoes, and jacket, and crawled into bed. Seconds later he was asleep.  
  
The next morning was a Saturday. Alot of students went into town, so Garden was quite quiet. Quistis Trepe woke up at around 8, decieding to go into town, and shop.  
  
She got up, and took a quick shower. Next, she got dressed. She left her dorm to get breakfast. As she was walking down the hall, she heard two people argueing. She looked, over to the yelling source, and rolled her eyes. She walked past them saying, "Hi Selphie, Hi Irvine." They both looked at her, and then continued to argue.  
  
Suddenly there was the noise of something shattering, and Selphie walking away.  
  
Quistis entered the cafeteria, and saw only a few students there. She got her food, and took a seat at a table in the back. She began to eat when someone sat next to her. She looked over to the side. "Hi Seifer."  
  
"What up Instuctor," he said snatching her apple away, and taking a bite.  
  
"What do you want?" she questioned.  
  
"To help you," he said setting the apple back on her tray.  
  
She chuckled. "Seifer I don't need help."  
  
"You shouldn't rely on something to get you to sleep," he said sternly.  
  
"Why do you care," she yelled.  
  
"You see you don't need it," he said.  
  
"LOOK OVER THERE! THERES SEIFER ALMASY!" A girl screamed, and people started to look over to where she pointed.  
  
"HES TRYING TO HURT MS. TREPE!" A Trepey yelled.  
  
Quistis put a hand over her face, as a sudden blush came into view.  
  
"GET HEADMASTER." Someone yelled.  
  
"Seifer, I'll see you later," Quistis said as she got up. She handed him the apple. "Maybe we can talk later." She threw her trash away, and left the room.  
  
Meanwhile Seifer just sat there, and watched as Trepes started to yell. Annoyed he left.  
  
Seifer decided to go into town, and sharpen his gunblade. He began to walk into town, and was surprised when no one tried to kill him, or yell, 'you disgrace. You asshole. Don't kill me.' That actually put a smirk on Seifer's face.  
  
He entered the weapon shop. 


	3. Chapter San

He entered the weapon shop. __________________________________________________________________  
When he walked into the weapon shop he was welcomed with the coolness of the air conditioner. He quickly went to the front, and was able to get his gunblade sharpen. After paying he left.  
  
After that he decided to go see if anything changed since he last was here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Quistis left the cafeteria, she held in the laugh that threated to get out. She laughed hard.  
  
"Are you losing you mind," someone questioned. She looked, and saw that it was headmaster.  
  
She chuckled. "Good morning."  
  
"Why are you laughing at-" he pointed to the door. "The door."  
  
"The Trepies were yelling at Seifer," she said laughing again.  
  
-------------  
  
Quistis finally arrived into town, and decided to go say a quick 'hi' to Zell's mom. She walked over to the house, and saw a circle of people standing there watching something. She quickly went to the front, and saw Zell, and Seifer about to kill each other.  
  
"SEIFER! ZELL! STOP THIS AT ONCE," she said stepping inbetween of them. They both let there guard down, and looked at her.  
  
"Seifer your enough shit, don't start more,"she yelled in Seifer's face. He pushed her to the ground, and punched Zell in the stomach. But with Zell's years of martial arts he was able block, and counter with a punch of his own. It it Seifer in the chest, and he countered with a kick to Zell's chest.  
  
A few moments later the police come, and everyone bounces. Zell went into his house, and Seifer managed to invisiate (my word-to leave without a trace.) his self. Meanwhile, Quistis went to a restaurant in town until it cooled off down there.  
  
She went to a restaurant called 'Marty's Pizza and More!' It wasn't a fancy restaurant but it sure was nice. Inside booths lined the window, and in the middle there were two-seater tables. She took a seat in one of the booths, and waited for the waiter.  
  
"Can I take your order," the waiter came to her table.  
  
"I'll take a meatball grinder, and a root beer," she said.  
  
"Ok, your order'll be ready in 20 minutes," the waiter finished writing on the little notepad she had, and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Quistis looked out the window, and saw four kids playing jump rope. Two were jumping the middle in-step. Suddenly, a little boy goes into the middle, and messes it up. He takes off running, as one of the little girls went chasing after him with the jump-rope in a laso.  
  
Quistis chuckled as she felt the cushioned seat sag a lil, as someone sat next to her. "If they didn't come, I would've whooped his ass," the voice said.  
  
Without looking at him she reconized that it was Seifer. "Seifer," she turned as looked at him,"Why do you intent to commit crimes...do you want to go to jail."  
  
"The world isn't lively without me, otherwise it sucks," he said.  
  
"Whatever Seifer, whatever," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Now you sound like Squall," he said looking past her, and out the window. Quistis turned her gaze to the window, and saw that the girl had tied the rope around the boy, and all the girls were beating him up.  
  
"She caught him," Quistis said.  
  
"Hmmm," he questioned.  
  
"Those girls were jump-roping, and that boy interupted, and she took the rope, and started chasing him," she said. They both continued looking out the window.  
  
Finally, the waiter came, and put her stuff on the table; as well as the bill. She started to walk away-  
  
"Miss, can I get the same." Seifer said.  
  
She nodded, and left.  
  
His order came much quicker, and they both began to eat.  
  
A./N. Sorry not much point in this chapter but I'm watching Crouching Time Hidden Dragon. Promise to write more tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

His order came much quicker, and they both began to eat. __________________________________________________________________  
  
After eating he decided to join her in a walk around town.  
  
"Instructor," he suddenly said.  
  
"Hmmmm," she acknowledged looking at him.  
  
"Did you take those pills last night," he questioned.  
  
Ahead of the pace she stopped, and looked at the ground," None of your concern," she said walking away.  
  
He caught up to her," Want to know why I came to the orphanage," he questioned.  
  
"Your going to tell me anyways," she said and they both took a seat on the bench outside of Balamb hotel.  
  
Seifer clenched his fist at his sides, and began, "I was little so I barely remember. Ok. Well I didn't understand until now but I used to see my father touch my mother I didn't understand it before but later on when Matron showed us that movie I realized he abused her. Later at night when he would go out my mother would be sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of pills in her hand, and she'd be crying." He stood up.  
  
"I would always hug her, and tell her 'I love her,' and not to cry." He chuckled a moment, "This may sound stupid, and pathetic but....nah."  
  
"Please continue Seifer," she begged.  
  
"You better not tell anyone," he sat back down. "Everytime my mother would cry, I'd get tears in my eyes. So one day I was going to ask my mother if I could go play outside, and I found her in the bathroom with the bottle of pills spilled out, and she was bleeding. Her head hit the tub, and she died of overdose. But still...what..s-shocks me is that her eyes were open."  
  
Quisits was shocked she looked at Seifer, then put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened to your father," she questioned.  
  
He chuckled,"Well when I knew he hurt my mother I took a kitchen knife, and chased him away. He never came back. Later with Edea, me and her buried my mother, and planted a whole lot of flowers my mother loved."  
  
Now Quistis was crying. "I can't help it."  
  
He took her hand off his shoulder, and sat his back against the bench looking at the sky. "Why," he questioned.  
  
She bursted," I almost died. I was almost crushed. My friend was possessed. The man I loved got some other women. I'm under complete stress." She began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry," he said "Rrrrrrrrggggghhh," he growled in disbelieve as he lightly put his arms around her in a light embrace.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of something exploding in the distance. The two of them took off to find the source of the noise.  
  
When they arrived they came to a building which was a appartment. The second floor was on fire. Suddenly, a women in the crowd came running towards the building yelling, "My husbands still in there, help, someone help, he-."  
  
Thinks can happen to surfuce memorys because suddenly the first floor crased down, and the women that was yelling started crying hysterically.  
  
Quistis eyes widen, and she started shaking. Uncontrollably! Seifer from behind her wrapped his arms around her shoulders trying to calm her.  
  
"Calm down Quistis," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, its happening again. It will happen to me. The nightmare," she began crying again.  
  
"Shhh," he led her away.  
  
Later when they arrived back at garden it was real later. It was around 1 in the morning. They decided on going to the imformary.  
  
In the imfarmary Seifer sat on one of the backroom beds with Quistis just staring out the window.  
  
"You got to go to sleep," he said growing tired, and agraveted.  
  
"I need my pills," she said.  
  
"It won't happen just go to bed," he said trying to calm himself before he started yelling. "Come here," he said motioning her to sit on the bed next to him.  
  
She nodded her head in with a 'no.'  
  
Seifer decided that since she wasn't going to sleep that he would decide to watch t.v. until she got tired. After all she couldn't leave the room which was around his next.  
  
He began flippinf through the channels until he came across a channel called 'FOX.' The show on was called 'Criminals: death glare, or death chair.'  
  
"I bet you I'm on this show," Seifer said to Quistis.  
  
The show:  
  
I know usually we talk about criminals, and what happens after correction, but today we are going to talk about criminals who 'Escape the Death Chair. I bet all you remember the whole "Soreress War," well what happened after to the Soreress, and her knight. Well, we got the full scoop.  
  
Then the show went on with so much false imformation it could create a monthly tabloed.  
  
After the show was over Seifer looked over to his side, and saw that Quistis was cuddled up next to him. He looked over to see if she had taken anyhting at all and was shocked when...................  
  
Me: *but mom I have to finish the chapter* Mom: *Its a school night go to bed now* (in screaming voice) Me: *fine* Sorry reader I got school tomorrow! Till next time...'ease C,ya. 


	5. Chapter 5

After the show was over Seifer looked over to his side, and saw that Quistis was cuddled up next to him. He looked over to see if she had taken anything at all and was shocked when................... ____________________________________________________________________  
  
He saw that she had not takin the pills. He allowed a small smirk to creep onto his face. He lifted her up gently, and moved the covers off the bed. He set her down gently, and covered her up. As he began to walk away he felt something grab his arm. He looked behind him, and saw that it was Quistis.  
  
"Stay please," she pleaded half asleep. "I feel much more safer with you around."'  
  
He growled, then reluctently sighed, and lyed down on top of the blankets next to her. "You owe me," he said then turned on his side to go to sleep when-  
  
"OWWW," he yelled as he quickly sat up rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I wanted to see if I was asleep," she smirked. 'Maybe I should pull his hair more often,' she thought to herself.  
  
She looked over to Seifer once more before going to sleep, and found that he was asleep. She lyed her head down on the pillow, and cuddled up against him, and in a few seconds fell asleep as well.  
  
"As you can see class this is the perfect example of a F student," Instructor Trepe said as she smacked the sleeping child on the head.  
  
Immediatly the student woke up, and looked around.  
  
"Whats the answer to the question Seifer," Instructor Trepe questioned.  
  
"You don't answer and unasked question," he smirked.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and continued to introduce the new cadets in training about all the rules, and regualtion of Garden.  
  
Even though Seifer wasn't new to Garden he still had to be put in the beginner class.  
  
"Any questions class," she said standing in the front of the room. "Good, your all dismissed."  
  
As all the students left the room Seifer remained there at his terminal. He began to mess around with it.  
  
Quistis began to pack her stuff when suddenly her computer began to buzz. She looked at it, and saw a little bug bounce up, and down, up down.  
  
'Shit I got a virus,' she thought as she turned off her computer. She was about to walk out the room when she noticed that someone was still there.  
  
"Seifer get out. I would like to go eat." She said sternly.  
  
"Wanna sleep next to me again," he said in a cute face.  
  
She lowered her face down to look at the floor, as a huge blush became plastered on her face. "Uhh, thanks," she smiled.  
  
"I'm a knight its my job," he joked as he turned off the turmenal and began to walk out of the classroom. He stopped by Quistis, and pulled her hair. "I just want to see if your awake. By the way 'buuzzzzzzzzzzzz'." He made the same sound the computer made when she got her virus.  
  
With a playful smack she smaked him across the head. "Join me for lunch."  
  
He nodded. 


End file.
